Talk:James Howlett (Earth-616)
Artistic License Some of Wolverine's abilities seem to be debatable due to either inconsistencies in the way his powers are displayed or Artistic License taken on the part of the writer or artist. The following are some of those debatable powers: *'Regeneration:' This power's limits and time scale are debatable since Wolverine's healing ability has seemed to dramatically increase in recent years. Wolverine seems to be now capable of fully healing injuries that result in massive tissue loss or damage such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, punctures, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Wolverine fully regenerates his entire body after having all of his bodily tissue incinerated down to his bare skeleton in ''Wolverine'' (Vol 3) #43. :Amusing note, Wolverine has regenerated from a *single cell* before (UXM Annual 11 iirc). Of course, its quite plausible that said story is not considered in-continuity (we can all hope). --Squirrelloid 17:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's bodily reaction time is accelerated to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. He has been known to dodge Cyclops' optic beams at point blank range, as seen in . :Sure, it happens all the time. Originally, it was written that the Hulk couldn't survive a nuclear blast and his skin would start to burn at temps higher than 3,000 Degrees F. Since then, he's been in ground zero nuclear blasts, at least one, and he's withstood the Human Torch's Nova Blast without so much as a blister. As for Wolverine, his healing factor was originally just supposed to be something that healed normal injuries quickly, like cuts punctures or something to that degree. Chris Claremont soon turned it into something that could actually regenerate missing tissue, which is more than just healing an injury. Wolverine's healing factor was kept very constant since Claremont was the writer of the only X-book from the mid70s to the very early 90s I believe. After Wolverine got his own title in 1988, other writers could come in and expand on his personality, his powers, his background, etc. in ways that Claremont didn't really agree with. As a result, the speed and extensiveness of Wolverine's healing factor just kept being steadily increased over the years. His jacked up healing factor over the past few years was sort of explained with the whole storyline involving Lazaer and Wolverine's quasi-mystical connection with him. After this connection was severed, Lazaer said that he couldn't promise Wolverine that his healing factor would remain as strong. Notice the way that Marc Guggenheim, the writer at the time, decided to leave off with such an open statement so later writers could keep the healing factor jacked up if they wanted. A good example of that was shown during the "Get Mystique" storyline that took place right after that and just before the current "Old Man Logan" story arc. In the second part of the story arc, Wolverine's sitting in a car mentally preparing himself to get blown up in the car so he can be sneaked into a military compound in Iraq as a corpse without having to hurt any of the soldiers. The car was packed full of big packets of C4 and it had to have incinerated massive chunks of flesh from his body. As for the reflexes, well they've always been pretty high up there. Not in Spider-Man's range but enough to be able to dodge a lot of energy blasts pretty close up and at least some punches from speedsters. He's typically shown taking shots or blasts at full force mostly because most writers portray him as this sort of indestructible badass that's always willing to walk into someone's best shot because he'll always recover from it rather than get outta the way in most situations. It's sort of like that with his fighting skills. He's has exceptional martial arts skills and extensive training yet he's typically shown fighting like an animal or a bar-room brawler.Jack Hammer 01:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :The regeneration in Uncanny X-Men Annual #11 is owed to him briefly possessing god-like powers (I forget the name of the object the X-Men were abducted to help obtain, but it's specifically been mentioned as why he was able to regenerate from so little in that issue). It IS in-continuity, but it's far beyond his norm. :--GrnMarvl14 21:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) his regeneration increased because after magneto removed it from his skeleton the first time his powers after returning increased dramatically mostly because it was trying to remove the Adamantium Beta from his bones, not to mention his healing factor is strong enough to change adamantium to its beta form as wolverine bones are the only known source of the stuff. He fights like a bar room brawler because he started fighting as a bar room brawler. he manly fights using his claws/fists out of instinct. also adamantium is an effective radiation shield and since his brain would be intact he would survive a nuke. it was mentioned in the novelization of the weapon x graphic novel. as well as when in the comic when the adamantium smelter was discharged onto him. : --Guyver92 (talk) 18:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Notation of changes So what you are saying is it is not worth noting these specific differences that coincide with the different writers. I think this is wrong if you want to do justice to the character. It also quells any debates as to what Wolverines power and abilities really are like take for instance his master of all martial arts more times then not Wolverine fights like a berserker : an ancient Scandinavian warrior frenzied in battle and held to be invulnerable 2 : one whose actions are reckless defiant. I'm not saying he lacks the ability but that is his fighting style. Also it should be noted he has always been trying to keep at bay the animal from within. This was the reason for him going to Japan and leaning to become a Samurai to help find his center. It wasn't so he could become a better fighter. So to negelct these things is disingenouos to the character. i feel he studied to be samurai to get ahold of his berserker side. also he rarely fights at the top of his abilities cause he does not want to kill as like spider-man on punch form him could crush bone and rupture organs. it was stated in his first comic series that he only taps a normal human--Guyver92 (talk) 19:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) hi he is cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why called Logan? Why is he called Logan if his name is James? Kingofdanerds 16:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's kind of a long story but I'll try to make it as short as I can. In the Origin mini-series that debuted in November 2001, Wolverine's real name is revealed to be James Howlett. However, after he and his best friend/caretaker Rose flee the Howlett estate after the deaths of James' parents, they make their way to a mining colony. Both James and Rose are still kids and James is still disoriented because due to the fact that seeing his father killed triggered his mutant powers. When he's asked what his name is, Rose simply makes up the first name she can think of, which happens to be Logan. Even though Wolverine has regained all of his memories due to the House of M event, he still prefers to be called Logan because it's simply been what he's gone by for nearly his entire life. The creative team that worked on the Origin mini-series had things work out the way they did because they wanted to give the impression that the groundskeeper of the Howlett estate, Thomas Logan, is James biological father as a result of an implied affair between Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett. The team furthered this speculation by purposely drawing Thomas Logan to be virtually identical in physical appearance to Wolverine as an adult.Jack Hammer 22:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. Kingofdanerds 14:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Why isn't it in "James Howlett (Earth-616)"? :We are trying something new with the main page. We are attempting to better represent ourselves to Google's PageRank. It is a little confusing, but it is an experiment in its early stages. :Artful Dodger 21:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I made it look like it's in "James Howlett (Earth-616)" now, but only for users with javascript enabled (google's crawlers don't use it). Hopefully it won't wreck our ranking. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Wolverine a Lupus? I read at wikipedia that, according to Origins, Logan is not a Homo Superior but a Lupus Sapien, as well as Romulus and Draken. Is it true?? and if it is why isn't it mentioned here? :You might be right. The story was not well received, so I think we may be waiting to see if it is ever followed up on or quietly ignored as bad ideas sometimes are... I'd love to know what everyone thinks.--Max 08:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's probably worth mentioning in the Trivia section, but until they talk about it in another boook, it's probably just conjecture. Wasn't Wolverine part of a Deviant Race in Earth X? Kinda similar idea... ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Move to James Howlett (Earth-10005) We should move this page to James Howlett (Earth-10005), and put "Wolverine" and "Logan" under the Aliases section. 13:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Oops, never mind. 13:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Mutant level In the AoA storyline Logan has an Alpha level mutant rating. How come he has a beta level rating in the 616 universe? :Mutant Levels are not official, and are almost never actually mentioned in comics. They're basically made up by fans. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::And, from reality to reality, a mutant's abilities may change, even in ways that aren't obvious. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism The notes section, as added by Artful Dodger on January 31st of this year, is plagiarized in content, layout, and almost word for word verbatim (minus a few sentences) part of the introduction for the character on his Wikipedia page. The wikipedia content is older than the notes section. Thus, I am deleting the content as plagiarized material. If someone would like to rework the text into their own words, that would be fine. But blatantly stealing, even from wikipedia, is not acceptable. --Squirrelloid 09:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :This one is my fault for lack of due diligence. I moved the text entirely from the Comics:Wolverine page when I cleaned that up. I did not bother to check its validity, which I should have done since it sounded a little odd. I will take the blame for this until I can hunt down the plagiarist who posted it in the first place. Now, if I only had some enhanced senses and razor sharp claws to help me... :Artful Dodger 11:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I tracked the edit on the Comics:Wolverine page to a Dec 6, 2005 edit by DDEH. (See that revision version here: http://marvel.wikia.com/index.php?title=Comics:Wolverine&oldid=48664) ::Now its time to see if Wikipedia's text is that old. It probably is, but helps to make sure. ::--Squirrelloid 18:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::And confirm, Wikipedia's version is older. Note the text we had was slightly reworked from theirs, but its close enough that anyone can see one was just massaged a little from the other. --Squirrelloid 18:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much for doing all that work. I know it's not the most fun thing to do in the world, but as you know it's probably the most valuable contribution to this site we can produce. Great job. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) family tree ...so, I managed to update all the relaitions in regard to the revelations in Woverine Origins #33. Is there a graphics person around who'd mind drawing this up in a family tree?--edkaufman 11:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh come now, its not half as complicated as the Grey-Summers family tree. You don't even have alternate realities yet, much less clones, time travel, and other weirdness. --Squirrelloid 12:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) DATA OVERLOAD I may have greatly above average knowledge and interest in comic book characters compared to most casual readers, but come on LOOK AT POOR LOGAN's ARTICLE! The character was conceived in 1974 and did not become omnipresent until the grittier anti-hero age (90's?), yet he has more information and pictures than even marvel's classics. When did the database require characters to have a chart concerning their outdated stats, or lists of their enemies and relationships? The article really needs to be compressed so as to appeal to newer unfamiliar fans instead of warding them off. Can someone tell me whether this article and Spider-Man's (which I just found to be equally overwhelming and I love that character more) are the way the articles should or should not look like? The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 09:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I seem to recall commenting on how poorly _summarized_ the recent events in Spider-Man's history were. Basically, this is a serious problem because of an effect known as the Pull of the Recent - newer comics are more accessible and thus there are more users who are capable of describing the events therein. Indeed, some users will feel the need to expound on these events in great detail. For characters and teams with a long history, even one sentence per issue can be too many! (see X-Men (Earth-616), where someone decided every single issue needed to be included for the silver age, with citation - its awful!) Nor is it clear just how significant some events are in the grand scheme of things right after they've happened - but some editors feel the need for the character bio to be perfectly up-to-date despite the older history being the part that often really needs a serious reworking. :Of course, characters like Spider-Man and Wolverine don't make summarizing their history any easier because they're all over the place, and especially in the modern period its hard to figure out how the various books they're in fit together chronologically so you can tell a history of the character. :But you can help! If you're following the character, trim relevant parts of the character history down to the essentials. Editors who understand how to summarize are even more valuable than those who add material - because they keep character histories readable! (Unfortunately, those of us who can do that but don't follow certain characters can't do much more than point and say 'ugg, someone please do something!' I had exactly that problem with Spider-Man's page. I knew it was horrid but I don't know enough about the character's recent history to fix anything.) :--Squirrelloid 10:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for replying I'm so glad I'm not the only one that finds such structure ugly. Unfortunately I don't know much about Wolverine, however I will try to summarize what little I know on the characters I love to read. The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 19:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) How many teams? Even Norman Osborne is making fun of Wolverine, how many books can a relatively one dimensional character have? I like Wolverine he's bad-ass, however he shouldn't be in all these books. Firstly he's too hardcore for the regular X-Men, stick to X-Force, same goes for the Avengers, and how many solo books can a character have? Take note Deadpool, stick to one team book and one solo book. How these guys have all these books, yet far more bad-ass characters like Fantomex rate less than two dozen appearances in almost a decade? The preceding unsigned comment was added by Lwmorton3121 (talk • ). :I don't really like Fantomex. He's a little better now that EVA is dead, but his french accent gets on my nerves. Plus, who wears white to fights? Dude must go through like 50 gallons of bleach a month! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Fantomex is awesome! And rearely shown, I agree.. It looks like he might join X-Foce in October however. :) --Johnnybravo44 17:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence It says under abilities that "Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent." But then under the power grid it say his intelligence is normal. Contradiction? ~ DGW2706 20:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The power grids are from official Marvel publications, while the text is written by our users, so if you're questioning which is more right, it would be the power grid. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Cannibal In New X-Men Vol 1 148, Wolverine tells |Jean Grey that he once survived for six months under a glacier by eating strips off, of his own arm (with the healing factor re-growing it back). So I was wondering, does anyone view if this would class him as a cannibal or not, because I added the Category:Cannibals to his page because of this, but it was removed. Thoughts? --Greatestvillain 02:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :IF we're going to have a cannibal category, it should only be for characters who make a habit of it. One-off instances do not a cannibal make. They merely mean someone gave into cannibalistic tendencies, possibly for the sake of survival. Which is NOT the same as a character eating human flesh because they like the taste. When you read cannibal, almost everyone's going to think the character is a regular eater of human flesh. Which is certainly not the case with Wolverine (and is fairly debatable with Mac Gargan, especially since he's no longer merged with the symbiote, the REAL reason he occasionally consumed human flesh). :--GrnMarvl14 02:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that he doesn't do it regularly, but let us not forget that he also did it in the Wolverine: Enemy of the State. He did it there for no reason what-so-ever. He was just waiting for the right time to strike at a submarine and decided to eat his own flesh. Although, he doesn't do it as a preference, to our knowledge, he does do it, on himself, from time-to-time. :::---Wazzirving 03:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving Family Tree continued There is an on-going edit war about the importance of Thomas Logan and Dog to be allowed in Wolverine's relatives. It appears that some of the people have references, but it continues to get deleted. I do not read ALL of the Wolverine spin-off books and I don't remember reading the Handbook issue, and can't find it at my cousin's house, on his relatives. Is Thomas really his biological father? Is he an alleged father? I don't know. If anyone knows the facts, please jump-in. I would love to get it right. :--Wazzirving 22:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving (talk) :I think a LOT of the confusion regarding this situation stems from the X-Men Origins: Wolverine film. In the movie, Thomas fully reveals himself to be James' biological father, making his son, (both Dog and Sabretooth in the film), James' half-brother. The Wolverine Origin comic, however, only alluded to the connection and never stated it outright. Some of James' earlier ancestry (before his mother) was revealed in Wolverine: Origins, though I definitively believe it has never been explicitly stated that Thomas or Dog were of any relation to James. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Jpkilleen stated that in Wolverine Vol 4 4, Thomas Logan tells Wolverine that he is his father. Andy Nominus cited the references of , along with the marvel.com corrections for , stating that Thomas was the biological father and John was his legal father. No one stated anything about the movie. Like I said, I didn't read the books, so I want someone that did to tell us if this is fact or hyperbole. :::--Wazzirving 02:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving (talk) :Yes, both of those facts are verified to be true. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 09:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) what about his son.Teddybearlover 21:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wolverine goes to Hell The part of his history appears to have been copied and pasted from the comic summaries. Does anyone want me to sort it? --L'Ange Noir 12:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. It does not go over well when someone copy and pastes on this site. I would love for the contents of the information to remain, so please do. Otherwise, when someone finds it, they'll delete the entire article. ::--Wazzirving 14:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :I've summarized, but as my teachers can tell you, I'm not the best at that. It may still be too long. In that case I'm fine with anyone else cutting it down even further. ::L'Ange Noir 09:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Abilities Does anyone have a reference, stating that Logan is the best combatant in the Marvel Universe? For that matter, has it ever been said that he can never miss a target, due to his heighten sight? I like the guy, but Steve Rogers has been doing it for quite a while without taking damage. Wolverine works ENTIRELY off of his healing factor and, when the pain becomes too much, looses himself to his berserker rage. I know that he is "arguably" one of the greatest, but has anyone heard he is the best in the Marvel Universe? :--Wazzirving 17:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving Birth Date How can Logan be born in 1882? Origin #2 shows an image of his elder brother's headstone and the dates are given as 1885-1897. If Logan didn't really remember his brother's death, then he can't have been older than three or four. The clothes he is wearing when he is first introduced is a style popular for boys aged 6-8, in the late 19th and early 20th century. Logan's birth date can't be much earlier than 1888-89, and even then, that seems to be early. Sorry if I'm nit-picking, but the date seems at odds with Origin. If a citation can't be given, I'll change it. (Yes, I am sad and looked up boys fashions in the late 19th century, just to prove a point) L'Ange Noir 21:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Slow down, brother. In X-Men: Prelude to Schism Vol 1 4, (which came-out in June of 2011) page two, the narrator starts the story in Alberta, Canada, in the year 1891. Wolverine's grandfather and step-father were talking about him and his step-father says "What pressure? The only pressure he endures is the constant pressure you're so adamant about heaping on him! He's only NINE!" I did the math and came-up with the magic number 1882. Also, who are we to decide WHEN a person should forget an event? I'm 30 and can't tell you quite a bit about my high school years. We also don't know his relationship to his brother. We know that his brother was sick a lot, so maybe he didn't see him much, therefore, he didn't pay too much attention, when he died. The age and clothing can easily be thrown-off on the artist. Maybe they didn't do their homework, but the fact remains that in 1891, he was 9 years old. ::--Wazzirving 01:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC)wazzirving Okay. So the more recent comic is the most accurate one? Does that mean the writers of X-Men: Prelude to Schism Vol 1 4 didn't actually closely read Origin? Because if the dates on John Howlett Jr's grave are correct, then Wolverine was 16+ when Rose came to be his companion. Also, I haven't had an opportunity to read Schism yet. I'm not dissing your maths, but I just wanted to make sure. Also, can alternate realities such as Wolverine: The End Vol 1 be used to work out dates? :L'Ange Noir 07:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes and Yes. New writer always means inconsistencies in the story/history of popular characters. Especially, when they try to tell an origin story that has already been done. ::--Wazzirving 13:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC)wazzirving Official Ratings Official Ratings are not true. Here's the accurate ones. http://marvel.com/universe/Wolverine_(James_Howlett) Deathes (talk) 00:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) this might be difficult to believe, but the power grids on marvel.com are not the official ones - they are fan grids that can be altered (at leadt the last time I checked). We take our power rids from the Official Handbooks to the Marvel Universe (OHOTMU), that's as official as it gets.--edkaufman (talk) 16:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) There are two types of ratings in Marvel.com. Fan and official ratings. Red ones are fan ratings while blue ones are official. If you mean, even those official ratings can be edited or voted by fans and they are not the accurate ratings, I can accept that.(I couldn't edit or vote for them as a fan)--Deathes (talk) 13:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) That was how. understood it. Anyways, now, there seems to be only one rating left. But it was never made by official marvel personnel.--edkaufman (talk) 22:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Phoenix, Dark Phoenix and Iron Man? Phoenix, Dark Phoenix and Iron Man are currently listed among Wolverine's aliases. When did this happen? I know he briefly wore Iron Man armor during the Old Man Logan arc but no one actually called him Iron Man. NetSpiker (talk) 23:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Wolverine briefly wore Iron Man's underwater armor in Wolverine Vol 3 45 during Civil War. http://marvel.wikia.com/Wolverine_Vol_3_45 DegradingSeeker (talk) 22:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Weight :"Weight 195 lbs (89 kg) (without Adamantium skeleton); 300 lbs. (136.1 kg) (with Adamantium skeleton)." Does anyone have a reference for this statistic? Just wondering where the numbers originated. Am wondering why it's so much when it is just a 'coating' of adamantium. Do we know how thick the coating is? I'm wondering how much skeletons normally weigh, and how much % more the coating weighs. Presumably Wolvie's normal skeleton weighs less than 105lbs right? +Y 23:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok Wolverine weighs more with the Adamantium because skeletons don't weigh that much I am guessing but any metal weighs more and you combine that with someone like Wolverine who already weighs 195 lbs and I am guessing the Adamantium weighs 105 lbs which with Wolverine's weight already at 195 he would be 300. Immortality Logan is listed as being immortal. However, all appearances hint that he is aging very slowly. Wolverine: The End (while not Earth 616) shows him eventually reaching advanced age. Then there was that plot where he was fighting death every time he died to keep coming back, and I believe it concluded with Wolverine no longer being able to come back from the dead. I may be wrong about some of the details, and it's been a long time since I read that story, which is why I didn't change the page. But I believe that while he has enhanced longevity, he is aging and he will eventually die of old age. Sylrae (talk) 06:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Sylrae :I'd also have to agree that he's not immortal. The healing factor affords him some great buffer to injury, but immortal seems a stretch. --Spencerz (talk) 09:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Neutral In my opinion Wolverine is a neutral character. Because he kills bad guys like Punisher. But Punisher shown as a neutral character. (Sorry If I make a grammar mistake.) :--Primestar3 15:31, January 2, 2014 : I think I have to agree. I guess he's been portraied as more of a good guy recently with the school and his responsibility, but he's still far from classical black/white good. he kills, he steals, he doesn't care for the law. What do other people think?--edkaufman (talk) 01:15, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I consider him an anti-hero borderline neutral. As of the supposed twists in his newest solo issue, I say label him neutral. The Next X-Man (talk) 02:05, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man i would say that he is a good guy since he may kill but he does not do it like the punisher, Logan only really kills people who are armed with the exception of when he has been brainwashed. however he also has returned to normal by will and the same thing that brainwashed him in the weapon X story. also he only really kills when its necessary or to save a life. also he has had a lot of tragicty in his life do to both circumstances out of his control and his long life as soldier, government agent, lab rat and hero, yet despite him isolating himself because of his life he would still go out and avenge a raped nun, runaway waitress who is also flat backing to make ends meet and other total strangers because its the right thing to do. were the punisher almost always kills his enemy wolverine does not. in the end wolverine is a true avenger in the good scene of the word.--Guyver92 (talk) 02:48, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Is he truly dead? Wolverine may not be truely dead as his other self in the Earth 1610 survived a airless situation by going into a state of suspended animation and the 616 version has a better healing factor then the 1610 as 616 changed adamantium to not inhibit bone growth. also there are ways to remove the Adamatium shell encasing wolverine without heating it up. also he does still fight the Doma the angel of death whenever he dies, and if he wins he will go back to life. i can picture him fighting the angel if his friends are in enough danger and he could save them. --Guyver92 (talk) 02:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :You forgot that he didn't have a healing factor when he died. However, if they ever bring him back they'll could just say that the sentient virus in his body decided to reactivate his healing factor, because if Wolverine died he would also die, and he's been alive encased in the Adamantium all long. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) the virus probaly hopped into cyber when wolverine was coated in adamantium and the easiest way to bring him back is have him have been teleported out of the adamantium just after hardening. that way he does not even suffocate regardless of having the virus in him. after all there are several alien/humans/mutants who have this power and all would want wolverine as a weapon.--Guyver92 (talk) 19:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC)